Ink Sans
Summary Ink Sans is a Sans who exists outside of timelines to help aid artists in the creations of new AUs. Created by the deviantart and tumblr artist Myebi/Comyet Ink started out as an unfinished AU, still half a sketch with no soul or emotions. He, out of his whole AU, could feel some emotions once multicolored paint engulfed him within his original universe. He tried to make the world a better place, but in the end, failed. Ink was stuck in this white void, he was truly alone. (hence, his development of monophobia), and then became insane, breaking apart his own soul because he did not want to be forgotten. He then started out as a new being, without a soul, without feelings. Ink waited, and waited, until finally, Mye (his creator) gave him color and feelings. Every time a splash of color overcame him, Ink felt powerful. If the intervals between colors were too long, though, he would revert to his colorless self. Ink fixed this problem by filling the vials on his sash with the colors that were splashed on him. It allowed him to pretend to have a soul. This is the reason most people mistake Ink having a soul. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically,High 2-A '''with his paintbrush, '''Low 1-C in the Doodle Sphere Name: Ink Sans Origin: Inktale Gender: Male Age: Unknown (Likely the same age as his canon counterpart) Classification: Skeleton, Protector of AUs, Rival to Error Sans Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; came back from tearing apart his SOUL which had erased him from existence), Energy Projection, Soul Manipulation, KARMA (Should be the same as his canon counterpart), Bone Manipulation (Comparable to his canon counterpart), Teleportation (Can teleport between different timelines and AUs through any liquid source mixed with paint), Color Manipulation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Timeline Creation, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything (Should be the same as his canon counterpart), Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Immune to Soul Manipulation (Ink doesn't have a SOUL), Immune to Empathic Manipulation (Doesn't naturally feel emotions) Attack Potency: Small Building level physically (Comparable to his canon counterpart.) High Multiverse level+'''with his paintbrush (Created the Doodle Sphere which has all of the existing AUs within them, And while the exact number of AU's are unknown, the Undertale AU wiki shows that there are over 350+ recorded AU's in existence) | '''Low Complex Multiverse level in the Doodle Sphere (Should be comparable to Error Sans and his Anti-Void) Speed: Superhuman attack speed, far higher reaction speed (Comparable to his canon counterpart) Immeasurable in the Doodle Sphere (Should be comparable to Error Sans in the Anti-Void) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Small Building level physically (Comparable to his canon counterpart) | Low Complex Multiverse level in the Doodle Sphere Stamina: Average (Comparable to his canon counterpart) Range: At least dozens of meters via bones. Significantly higher via Gasterblasters to an unknown extent (Comparable, if not higher than his canon counterpart). Universal via Timeline Creation (Can create an entire universe with a flick of his paintbrush) Intelligence: Genius (Should be comparable to his canon counterpart) Standard Equipment: Multiple bones, Gaster Blasters, Paint brush Weaknesses: Significantly weaker without his paintbrush. He has Autophobia, and Oudenophobia. Has all the abilities of his canon counterpart but almost never uses them, and thus doesn't have much experience with those abilities. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Soul Manipulation: Blue Mode: Similar to his canon counterpart, Ink Sans turns his opponent's soul blue, giving it "gravity" (It is unclear if this is gravity or simply a 'directional force') and allowing him to hit his opponent more easily. However, he doesn't have as much skill of this ability than his canon counterpart and even most other AU Sans. This ability allows him to fling his foes around by manipulating their soul, or effectively 'changing gravity', forcing them to the walls or ceiling. It is unknown if this tires him as much as his canon counterpart. * Bone Attacks: Ink will send a massive amount of bones at his opponent, He will mix up his style, forcing his foes to jump through small gaps between bones, over pits full of dozens of bones, or even to rush along platforms so that they don't fall into a deadly trap composed of dozens upon dozens of bones. Sans will often throw in blue bones, which while they cannot be dodged, will only hurt his opponent if they attempt to move through them as opposed to allowing it to pass harmlessly through. While these attacks hardly seem to so any damage initially, damage quickly racks up from remaining in contact with them, allowing this relatively weak opponent a way of bypassing the defenses of superior foes. * KARMA: Whatever is struck by one of Sans' attacks will suffer from this condition, for a brief period of time. It essentially functions as poison damage for one's soul. * Gasterblasters: Strange devices in the shape of a skull which fire powerful lasers from their maws. Like his bones, Gasterblasters will often be used in numbers and deal KR damage. * Teleportation: Ink Sans can travel from one AU to another through any liquid source that has been mixed with paint. Others Notable Victories: ''' '''Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Music: * InkTale Megalovania Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Undertale Category:Undead Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Bone Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 9